Hanzo Hattori
'Hanzo Hattori '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors. He is normally seen as a ninja for the Tokugawa clan. Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors he is a very talented ninja and spy for the Tokugawa clan. He is normally spying on the enemy like in the stage of Ueda castle. He can use ninja path's in the game to kill Yoshimoto Imagawa in Okehazama or Shingen Takeda in Mikatagahara. In the 2nd game he is still a loyal ninja for the Tokugawa army and appears in many of their campaigns but is less of a spy and more assistws the frontlines and acts as his lord's bodyguard assisted by Tadakatsu. Hanzo develops a rivalry with Kotaro Fuma and manages to slay Hideyoshi before Kotaro. Hanzo wields a chained sickle in battle Kessen Although he is dead in the first Kessen (as the focus takes place after his death), his legacy continues in a young kunoichi named Okatsu. In the Kassen 3, he is a recruitable unit for Nobunaga's army if he is beaten at Ikeda. He is still a ninja and isn't affiliated with the Tokugawa clan. He leads the best ninja unit in the game. Samurai Showdown He is the mightiest of the Iga ninja, employed under the Tokugawa shogunate. Leading his band of ninja, he specializes in assassination attacks against their enemies. For instance, in Samurai Shodown V, Hanzo is given the task to execute the traitor to Yoshitora Tokugawa's father. In Samurai Shodown, he discovers his son, Shinzo, exhibiting mysterious mannerisms due to Shiro Tokisada Amakusa's possession. He fights to save his son but only succeeds in recovering Shinzo's body. Eventually, Hanzo learns that Shinzo's soul is still in the demon world so he sets out with his wife and his second son, Kanzo, to retrieve it. In his ending to Samurai Shodown II, they succeed but Kaede sacrifices herself to unite her son's soul to his body. Despite the hardship, he continues to serve his lord with his sons by his side. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Kim Strauss - Samurai Warriors (English) *David Walpole - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Takaya Kuroda - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes Samurai Warriors *"Die!" *"It is time!" *"A worthy foe!" *"Target eliminated." *"Well done." *"We shall do our duty as well." *"A most skillful warrior." *"The darkness shall consume all in its path." *"The light shines strongly on you." *"We are at a disadvantage here." *"Hmm..." *"We best ask for reinforcements." *"Those that bask in light are doomed to be hunted by the darkness." *"Exercise caution or you will be isolated." *"Darkness needs not the pity of light." *"Reckless..." *"Accept your fate." *"I can do no more." *"Defeat..." *"Shadows never die...forever..." *"The darkness shall consume you." *"Death is inevitable." *"The netherworld awaits." Samurai Warriors 2 *"Vanish." *"When the shadow strikes..." *"Only death remains..." *"Shadows awaken!" *"Danger surrounds us..." *"Our superiority is indisputable." *"He who works alone dies alone." *"The enemy's grip is tight around our throats." *"Take heed, your life is fragile." *"Target eliminated." *"The advantage shall change hands." *"Let the hunters become the hunted." *"The darkness shall consume all in its path." *"How easily life can be taken over by shadow." *"The light shines strongly on you." *"The shadows are without form and thus without weakness." *"The shadow has been...broken..." *"You have...my apologies..." *"I must regenerate...." *"This base is ours." *"A base...lost." *"Even shadows are vulnerable when drawn into the light." *"Your actions are commendable." *"You show promise." *"You have done your duty well." *"Well done." *"A most skillful warrior." *"It is time to win this fight!" *"Leave no enemy standing." *"The shadow rises." *"Do not give up." *"Find your inner strength!" *"Your bravery is your idiocy, is your death." *"You charge headfirst towards your own grave." *"Kill me if you can." *"Taste the sting of death!" *"You will forfeit your head." *"The netherworld awaits you." *"Your impulse shall be your undoing..." *"You will die..." *"This...is an unacceptable failure..." *"The advantage lies with the darkness." *"Even sides but not for long." *"A ninja is well accustomed to smaller numbers." *"We shall return from whence we came." *"Let darkness defend you." *"Add my scythe to your might." *"Your corporation is appreciated." *"You have my gratitude for this help." *"Death is very close..." *"The tactics of the Iga ninja shall be unleashed." *"You anger me!" *"Your words are without value!" *"I have claimed a prisoner." *"This rope...itches..." *"I serve whichever master I desire." *"I shall envelope that base." *"Enemy targeted." *"Our bases are under my care." *"You shall have my protection." *"I am on guard at this base." *"Beginning attack preparations." *"We must replenish our losses." *"Cut them down!" *"Fortify our territory!" *"Stand with me!" *"Act as you desire!" *"I request protection from behind." *"Understood." *"It shall be done." *"Let us combine our strength." *"Join me in the fight!" *"You defend, I attack." *"Stay, I have work to do." *"I shall follow as well." *"I await the enemy's approach." *"Fall back." *"You could not possibly outrun me." *"Ninpo Tenpeki!" *"Ninpo Shinzoku!" *"Ninpo Funtoh!" *"Come and fight me you nauseating bag of waste!" *"You shall perish in pitch black!" *"Darkness made flesh..." Samurai Showdown History Hattori Hanzō Masanari was the fifth son of Hattori Hanzō Yasunaga, born in the year 1542. He became the leader of Iga's Hattori family. He was actually a samurai general but is often associated as being a ninja since he was often seen commanding them in battle. He was the third born of four other brothers and he fathered three sons. Like his father before him, Masanari was loyal to the Matsudaira family's heir, Matsudaira Motoyasu (later known as Tokugawa Ieyasu). He distinguished himself in several campaigns, some of which include the battles at Kakegawa Castle, Anegawa, and Mikatagahara. His first battle was when he was 16 and he fought during the siege of Udo Castle. At the time, he commanded seventy Iga ninja. He eventually earned the nickname "Demon Hanzō" (鬼半蔵) for his fierce fighting style. Although it is a popular story, the event occurred in the dubious ''Kansei Chōshushokafu so its authenticity is debatable. In 1579, Ieyasu's eldest son, Matsudaira Nobuyasu, was convicted of treason against Oda Nobunaga and ordered to commit seppuku. Masanari was ordered to be his second in the ritual (where he would mercifully decapitate the one cutting his stomach). However, once he was brought to the appointed site at Futamata Castle, Masanari burst into tears and cried, "I cannot turn my blade against my lord's own blood!" Once Ieyasu learned that Masanari was unable to bring his sword down on his son, he exclaimed, "Even Demon Hanzo is unable to strike the head of his master's child!" After Akechi Mitsuhide slain Nobunaga at Honnoji in 1582, he set his sights on Ieyasu. At the time, Ieyasu was at a port in Osaka and was surrounded by only ten subordinates. He was forced to flee to his homeland but had to pass through Iga, which was known for its treacherous terrain. Masanari was principle for serving as Ieyasu's guide and commanded 300 ninja guards to ensure his lord's safe passage to Mikawa. Masanari continued to serve his lord at Komaki-Nagakute with 100 men under his command. He served during the siege of Odawara and was awarded 8,000 koku. By the time Ieyasu entered Kantō, he was awarded an additional 8,000 koku and had 30 yoriki and 200 public officials for his services. Ieyasu was said to have also began to employ more Iga ninja with Masanari as their leader. He died on December 23, 1596 due to natural causes and was succeeded by his son, Masanari. He was buried near the Shinjiku Ward in Tokyo. Hanzo-mon in Tokyo is said to have been named after his family and they once prospered there. Gallery File:Hanzo Hattori SS.jpg|Hanzo in Samurai Showdown